florecen los cerezos
by stefania14
Summary: Pues es mi primera historia de naruto y no sabia como hacerla jajaxd, no soy buena para los resumenes..  pero espero que les guste:D
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¿pero qué ha pasado?

Era una mañana en el que el sol de konoha brillaba mas que nunca, Konoha... Al que nadie imagino que algun dia llegaria a cambiar.

Una luz llego a iluminar el cuarto de una peli rosa dormida a la cual desperto.

_Mierda._

Sakura desperto de golpe

- De nuevo otra pesadilla – gruño sakura con los ojos semi abiertos

Sakura miro la ventana noto el sol que en un segundo la había despertado se desizo para después cambiar a un estado tormentoso, la gente corría desesperadamente, y algunos AMBU empezaron a luchar contra unos ninjas de otra aldea.

Sakura al ver lo que pasaba corrió hasta el armario para después cambiarse

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

En realidad, es lo que todo konoha se llego a preguntar.

- Sakura-chan! – grito un rubio de ojos azules acercándose a ella

- naruto! – le grito –

Una chica de pelo negro corría igualmente hacia la pelirosa.

- sakura gracias al cielo que estais aquí, ¡tsunade ha enfermado!

La pregunta afecto a ambos, ¿tsunade?

- ¿tsunade?

- ¿Qué le pasa a la vieja? - le grito naruto como si ella tuviera la culpa

- no lose naruto

- tsunade...

- sakura! Venga, no te quedes parada ahí como si nada – le alarmaba shizune a la chica que aun no se creía eso

_Tsunade ha enfermado_

La noticia recorrió en toda konoha

Ya llevaban más de una semana el clima no cambiaba, los ninjas de la otra aldea parecía como si estuvieran jugando con konoha derrotaban a un ninja se les unía otro.

Cada vez llegaba otra notica y pues lo sabe uno lo saben todos, la cosa andaba mal y eso lo sabía sakura.

De nuevo, otra semana mas y algo tubo que mejorar... poco a poco se estuvo reconstruyendo y el sol volvió a salir

Corrió a su habitación y abrazo la foto de el equipo siete, de un puertazo entra naruto a la habitación de la pelirosa

- ¿PERO QUE TE HAZ CREIDO NARUTO? – dijo levantadose la muy enojada

- lo siento sakura dattebayo, pero es que kakashi no está reuniendo a ti y ami

- ¿kakashi has dicho? – de un momento para otro la pelirosa recordó lo que había pasado hace un minuto. - ¿POR ESO TANTO DRAMA?

- lo siento sakura dattebayo – dijo este sobándose la nuca. – pero dice que debemos ayudar en la reconstrucción y que no andemos como shikamaru

Sakura suspiro derrotada y luego hecho una carcajada

- no hay de otras naruto. – le dijo sonriéndole

Naruto y sakura echaron una corrida hasta kakashi

- ¡KAKASHII! – le grito naruto siempre dando la nota.

- así que ya estáis aquí, pensé que se quedarían vagando

- jaja – sakura rio nerviosa ya que eso es lo que iba a hacer

- para que sepas que eso no es así, yo uzumaki naruto desperté a sakura-chan del mar vagadino – dijo cerrando los ojos con ironía

Ambos lo miraron extrañado

- es decir - abriendo los ojos para después explicarles – que sakura estaba a punto de hacer eso

- NARUTO! – le pega un coscorrón

- AY – le grita naruto sobándose el cogote. – no sé que tiene de malo decir la verdad sakura-chan dattebayo

Cuando estaba a punto de darle otro golpe pensó lo último que dijo el rubio

_No sé que tiene de malo decir la verdad sakura-chan dattebayo._

Sakura se voltea

- ja, obviamente tu no entiendes eso naruto – le hizo con un puchero

En eso llega un chico de cabello castaño montado de un perro grande casi del tamaño de el en forma de caballito

- chicos! – le dijo al fin llegando

- hola kiba ¿Qué pasa? – le sonrió sakura –

- es tsunade... – dijo con una respiración agitada

Sakura al escuchar el nombre le cambio el rostro a uno serio

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo secamente

- la godaime te llama dice que es algo importante...

Continuara...

¿Qué les ha parecido? Es mi primer historia de naruto y un poco corta el primer capítulo creo... Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews:$

Para los que no sepan que es dattebayo es de veras, la típica frase de naruto jajaja

Si hay algo malo con mi historia por favor díganmelo :D

Pondré cada historia los sábados$:

Se despide Stefania14 ^^


	2. Chapter 2 un rencuentro inesperado

Capitulo 2: un rencuentro inesperado

- la godaime te llama dice que es algo importante...

- ¿algo importante has dicho?

- si... eso fue lo que dije

- ¿y qué es?

- ¿me preguntaras ami? – Le mira incrédulo – ami solo me dijo que te llamara

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya sakura no estaba pues la verdad había salido corriendo antes que respirar...

_... Exagerada._

Ya a que la godaime

- tsunami perdón tsunade! – le grita sakura abriendo la puerta de golpe

Tsunade alza la vista para encontrarse con los ojos jades de sakura con un tono preocupado pero antes de eso cierra los ojos...

- deberías alejarte un poco de naruto sakura – abre los ojos – el comportamiento de naruto es contagioso

- ¿enserio? ¿Para eso me llamaste? - le mira incrédula – ah ya veo ya se mejoro – le dijo con una sonrisota para después cambiar a su estado incrédulo de nuevo

- no – se levanta

Una pequeña alarma suena en la oficina de la godaime y esta mira rápidamente a su aprendiz

- ya están aquí...

- ¿Quiénes?

- sakura, corre!

- ¿¡Qué dices tsunade-sama! ¿Por qué debo... – Interrumpida

- sakura escapa! – le grita la godaime

- ¿Dime porque diablos tengo que escapar?

- ¡No lo entenderías!

- ¡Pues explícate!

La godaime quedo en silencio y suspiro derrotada

- akatsuki viene a por ti.

- ¿Qué? Pero... – mira al suelo - ¿Y naruto? – alza la vista para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de la hokage

- No lo se... Lo único sé es que akatsuki viene a por ti

- no puede ser...

- Por favor sakura... corre hasta el hospital ahí te esconderás y...

- ¿y qué? ¿Qué pasa si me encuentran?

- no te encontraran... – le dedica una sonrisa –

Sakura corre hasta el hospital a toda velocidad

- ahí esta – sonríe mientras corría –

Un puño le llega a dar en la barriga de la kunoichi lo que la debilita

_... Mierda_

- que gusto verte sa-ku-ra – le susurra en el odio de la pelirosa – no grites y nadie saldrá herido...

La pelirosa trataba de zafarse, La vista se le volvió borrosa y los ojos se le iban cerrando

- suéltala! Kage bushin no jutsu – grito naruto haciendo sellos con las manos

Todos los clones se le fueron encima, pero al parecer fue inútil...

De un plof itachi ya no estaba

- sa...sakura-chan

Una muchacha de ojos perlas y pelo azulado largo se acerco a itachi

- ¿a dónde crees que vas?

- ¿a dónde vas tú? – le sonríe

- ¿Qué? – le miro confundida pues no entendía su juego

_... estúpida_

Desde ese momento entra una chica de pelo marrón recogido en dos moños y ojos café a detener a itachi

- tenten... – le dice la ojiperla

El mayor de los uchiha rio silenciosa mente

- así que tu eres tenten – le mira – Bueno conozco a un gran amigo para ti – le sonríe – de seguro ya tu sabes quién es ¿no?

- ja, lamento si te decepcione pero no suéltala

- kisame

Desde ese momento itachi desapareció en un plof con sakura dejando ver a kisame quien caminaba lentamente hasta donde se encontraba itachi

Tenten echa un paso atrás.

- Sakuraaa-chaaan! – aun gritaba naruto quien corría desesperada mente tras itachi junto a neji

Naruto y neji se detienen enfrente de la entrada de konoha

- byakugan!

- ¿Dónde está?

- no lo encuentro naruto – dijo neji mirando por todos lados a ver si lo encontraba

- no puede ser – dijo entre dientes – se la han llevado y yo no hice nada...

- no te eches la culpa naruto-kun... – dijo hinata corriendo hasta el mientras que tenten luchaba contra kisame, pues.. No le iba tan bien que digamos

En este momento entra gai-sensei junto con lee a la batalla

- gai-sensei – dijo sorprendida

- escúchame tenten... – le dijo en reojo –

Tenten lo miro atentamente

- corre... dile a naruto y los demás que tsunade los ha enviado en busca de sakura

- ¿yo también?

Tenten se le queda mirando esperando su respuesta

Gai-sensei asintió para hacerle saber que la había oído

- bien – dicho esto tenten sale corriendo tras naruto para avisarles

- narutoo! – le grita –

Naruto voltea al igual que los otros...

- tenten...

- naruto, tsunade tsunade a dado la orden de ir tras akatsuki

- ¿Qué?

- para ser mas especifica...

- quiere decir que vayamos tras akatsuki y rescatemos a sakura idiota – le continuo la frase neji

- eso eso eso eso eso eso eso... –asintió tenten –

- 7 veces – dijo ino

- ¿Qué? – le volteo a ver hinata extrañada

Naruto miro al suelo todos esperaban a que dijera que fuéramos

- ¿hey naruto-kun estas? – le dijo hinata pasándole la mano por la cara

- aquí tierra llamando a HOUSTON – le dijo kiba llevándose la mano a la boca en forma de un altavoz

- vamos es una estupenda idea – le animo ino –

Todo estaba silencioso pues esperaran a que naruto reaccionara

La mano de naruto fue moviéndose lentamente pero nadie se percato de nada

Y entonces

- PUES ENTONCES ANDANDO! – grito naruto alzando el puño con una gran sonrisa en la que asusto a todos

- ahh! ¿Pero qué mierda te sucede? - le dijo ino alzando el puño

- por favor ino... no le hagas daño a naruto-kun – le suplico hinata

- jaja no – dijo ino sarcástica

Cuando le iba a dar su segunda paliza de la semana, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos naruto ya no estaba

- ¿Queeeeee? – grito tenten enojada - No puede ser naruto uzumaki te regresas aquí ahora mismo o por lo menos espéranos! – grito tenten para después seguirlo

Neji suspiro al recordar una parte de una misión hace tiempo

FLASH BACK

_Estaban naruto neji y tenten saltando por los arboles junto con un chico llamado menma por lo que así lo había llamado naruto ya que "según él había perdido la memoria" _

_Menma empezó a saltar más rápido que ellos y neji lo siguió seguido de tenten dejando detrás al rubio..._

FIN FLASH BACK

- _no sé qué tiene que ver lo que pienso la verdad, solo me recuerda en que cada uno va a seguir tras ellos o espera..._ _Bueno eso tampoco lo entiendo pero es que ¡ahh! Ya me enrede – _pensaba neji frustrado

- neji-nisan – le llamo su prima - ¿te quedaras ahí?

Dijo la ojiperla esperándolo

Neji negó con la cabeza y la siguió

Continuara...

Gracias por los Reviews significan mucho para mí...

Espero que les haya gustado... ya saben si tengo algún error díganmelo:$

Agelix-Dark-Fire Gracias por decírmelo, tratare de mejorarlo:D

En el capitulo pasado me equivoque puse "PONDRE CADA HISTORIA LOS SABADOS" y era Pondré cada capítulo los sábados xd

Dejen Reviews por favor, saben que los reviews inspiran bastante, más de lo que se imaginan, déjenme reviews por favor

**Reviews reviews reviews *-* **

Esa palabra me gusta tanto... JAJAJA

me emocione:$

No se olviden de dejar **reviews,** déjenme reviews por compasión andale:$

Se despide Stefania14:$


	3. Chapter 3 la nueva sakura

Capitulo 3: La nueva Sakura

- neji-nisan – le llamo su prima - ¿te quedaras ahí?

Dijo la ojiperla esperándolo

Neji negó con la cabeza y la siguió

La búsqueda siguió los 10 ninjas fueron buscando de lugar en lugar...Pues ni una pista conseguían

Había pasado un año desde que secuestraron a sakura y para ellos había sido doloroso

- ¿me llamo vieja tsunade? – le pregunto naruto entrando de golpe

La godaime frunció el ceño

- te he dicho que ya no me llames así! – le grito

- jaja – dijo naruto sobándose la nuca pasando

- ¿te he dicho que pasaras? – le pregunto alzando una ceja

- no... Pero si me llamo debe ser algo importante – dijo cómodamente cruzando sus brazos y poniéndolos detrás de su cabeza

- vayamos al punto naruto

Naruto abrió un ojo y fue a buscar un poco de agua que estaba en una esquina del despacho

- es sobre sakura...

Naruto al oír eso escupió toda el agua que estaba tomando en la cara de la hokage lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño levemente

- ¿Qué te sucede?

Naruto puso sus dos manos encima de la mesa de la hokage

- ¿Qué sabe sobre ella? – dijo seriamente

- hemos tenido ubicación de donde esta...

A naruto se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro

En eso llegaron: kakashi, hinata, tenten, ino, kiba, shikamaru, neji y lee

- me alegro que estén aquí... Supongo que ya shizune les conto la noticia_ dijo la hokage

Todos asintieron

- ¿Cuando nos vamos?_ preguntó el sensei

- Mañana al amanecer partirán todos los presentes... deberán estar preparados, no quiero que ataquen, solo quiero recuperar a sakura, kakashi no te exaltes bien... ¿entendido?

Hubo un asentimiento general, los presentes fueron saliendo del despacho.

- kakashi quédate un momento – pidió – naruto tu también

En ese momento solo quedaron la godaime y los dos ninjas en la sala

- kakashi te lo pido ahora como favor personal tráela de nuevo y por favor completa _

- No te preocupes lo haré, ya perdí una camarada mía, no perderé a otra _

- naruto eres el líder de equipo, por favor cuida de todos... – le suplico la godaime

*/*/*/*/*/*

En otro punto, cerca de la aldea de la arena, en una pequeña cueva descansaba, dos miembros de Akatsuki y otra persona.

- ¿Preparada para tu primera prueba?_ pregunto la persona más grande

- Pues... claro que si_ dijo una voz de mujer fría

- Bien, demuéstrame quien eres de una vez_ dijo el otro miembro del Akatsuki

Las dos personas salieron al desierto, el sol se estaba ocultando, el cielo se cambio a un naranja oscuro, la persona que retaba a Deidara, salió al la claridad, antes el había una mujer de pelo rosa, sujeto hacia atrás con una diadema, llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco corto y una camisa negra cubierta con un chaleco blanco, sus manos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes de rejilla sin dedos.

Deidara soltó una risa cargada de emoción

- Aprendes deprisa... A ver si tu lengua es tan rápida como tus movimientos -exclamó

- ¿Preparado para perder? - le preguntó con burla sakura

Itachi no pudo evitar una sonrisa, esa chica sabía todo lo que sabía.

Al cabo de una media hora Deidara estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, muerto de cansancio y de dolor, entre quejidos. Se levantó y observó a sakura que le miraba con cara de suficiencia y una sonrisa picara

- Aguantas muy poco_ le dijo con sorna

- Verdaderamente has aprendido bien... Enhorabuena Itachi _ dijo sentándose en una piedra donde estaba Itachi _

Sakura entro a la cueva para descansar

Ya adentro

- itachi tengo frio – dijo la pelirosa sobándose sus brazos

- ten – dijo itachi dándole la capa de akatsuki

- ¿Qué haces? – le susurro deidara curioso

- es parte del plan... imagínate si naruto y los demás ven a sakura con la capa de akatsuki – le contesto con una sonrisa, la verdad itachi era inteligente cuando se lo proponía

A la mañana siguiente

*/*/*/*/*/*

La arena del desierto brillaba al recibir los rayos del sol, Una concavidad apareció frente a ellos, la cueva, dos sujetos esperaban a la entrada de esta, una con la capa ondeando de akatsuki y otra mirando al interior de la cueva como si hablara con alguien.

El grupo de ninjas se pararon detrás de una roca, los compañeros al mando de naruto se miraron entre ellos dispuestos a entrar en acción.

- Gracias por acompañarnos y mostrarnos el camino_ agradeció _ si lo desean podrían irse esta no es su misión

Gaara soltó una media sonrisa y mirando a naruto

- No le podemos dar la espalda a aquellos que nos han ayudado más de una ocasión.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Tardaran mucho en llegar? – se escucho una voz

- deidara... es deidara – murmuro naruto –

- La paciencia es una virtud_ se escuchó la voz de Itachi con burla_ además quien ha dicho que no están aquí

- ¿Y porque no salen de una vez?_

- Pregúntaselo a ellos, no a mi_ resopló el chico de los ojos rojos

- Suponía que nos estaban esperando, pero estábamos muy lejos como nos habrán visto_ dijo ino

- No lo sé, pero ya que nos están esperando el factor sorpresa no nos sirve – kakashi se levantó su cinta dejando ver su sharingan activado – vamos

El grupo de ninjas salieron corriendo tras la cueva, vieron un sujeto con capa ese era deidara, Quien les sonrío con malicia y el otro sujeto divisado era itachi que los miraba sin expresión alguna.

Naruto miro a itachi con desprecio, cerró sus puños con fuerzas y empezó a respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse

- sakura... ¿Dónde está?

Todos voltearon ver a hinata quien tenía la vista posada en el suelo con los puños cerrados con fuerza y respirando agitadamente

Una sombra se movió dentro de la cueva, se oyeron pasos, poco a poco unos pies fueron iluminados por los rayos del sol, luego, poco a poco la persona se fue acercando a la luz, Sakura vestía de una capa de akatsuki, Su pelo rosa estaba recogido en una colita bien alta

Al ver a los visitantes sintió como algo se le removía en su estomago, sus antiguos amigos la miraban como si de verdad no fuera ella...

Itachi le hizo una señal para que se acercara a el, la pelirosa se acerco y se puso en medio de deidara y del uchiha

- mira que amiguitos se han presentado mujer – le dijo deidara con burla

- Ya me canse que me digas así! – le respondió volviéndose en si

- Sa...Sakura-chan – naruto la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos a ella y a su capa

La pelirosa acaricio una nube de akatsuki con el dedo índice, itachi noto que su chacra se le iba debilitando poco a poco, siguió su rastro y vio a sakura temblando.

La pelirosa sonrió

- venimos a rescatarte – le dijo hinata poniéndose delante de todos con las manos abiertas como si quisiera que ella se acercara

- ¿a rescatarme? – le dijo con burla

Sakura miro a itachi por unos minutos, noto que su maestro negaba con la cabeza, la chica soltó un bufido de aburrimiento

- ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar divertirme? – le pregunto quejándose en alto

- eso eso deja que la mujer se divierta – le apoyo deidara – que ya es bien mayorcita

- sakura! Déjate de cuentos te vienes con nosotros a konoha y listo – le regaño tenten

- ¿konoha? – dijo en tono de pensamiento y luego sonrío - ¿y para qué?

El silencio cubrió a todos durante unos minutos

- ¿Cómo? ¿Sakura estas drogada o algo parecido? – Le grito naruto – sakura vente a tu hogar... a konoha

- hogar... – volvió a pensar eso – yo de eso no tengo – le dijo seriamente

- ¿te lavaron el cerebro o qué?, claro que tienes, Nosotros que somos tu familias, tus padres, konoha... – le grito tenten – ¿o es que solo haz fingido? –le grito esto último con un poco de dolor, acercándose y poniéndose a lado de hinata

Sakura poso su mirada al suelo

- _tranquila mi flor de cerezo te traeré de vuelta a konoha_ – pensó lee

Sakura soltó una carcajada

- suerte con eso – le sonrío – si quieren llevarme de nuevo a konoha tendrán que hacerlo a la fuerza! – les grito quitándose la capa de nubes roja de un tirón dejando ver un short rosado oscuro, una camisa rosada clara por encima del ombligo, y guantes de rejillas

Continuara...

¿Qué les ha parecido?

La verdad, voy a poner la historia cualquier día porque a veces la hago antes y se me hace imposible esperar ;(

Este capítulo me costó mucho hacerlo, me llevo rato pensar en el capitulo pues no sabía cómo poner...

Espero que los hayan disfrutado la verdad, me inspire mucho en hacerlo a pesar que me costo jajaja

Gracias por los **reviews **La verdad como dije antes me inspira mucho :D

Y también como dije antes :$

No se olviden de dejar **reviews reviews reviews por favor:$ **

Jajaja me volví a emocionar por los **reviews** xd

Pero bueno no puedo hacer nada.

De nuevo, gracias por los reviews me inspiran mucho:$ se que ya lo dije pero déjenme agradecerles *-* jajaja

A y como olvidar pronto saldrá mi amor platónico sasuke uchiha:$

Los quiere Stefania14 ^^


End file.
